


A Discovery at Button House

by 2o2o_Kit



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Cap likes vanilla ice cream, Character Death, GASP, Gen, Ghost hugs, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did Research for This, I wish this was real, Interviews, Malcolm Tucker Uses Bad Language, Potatoes, Swearing, adam is cunning, adam needs a story, angsty with some fluff, bad regency poetry, but ghost, did i do a cliff hanger, humphrey is here, i'm bad at insults, jokes only i get, malcolm hates the m25, takes places in the 90s, the cap has feels, valid feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2o2o_Kit/pseuds/2o2o_Kit
Summary: It's March 1993 and Adam Kenyon is an intern at the Daily Mail, when he goes to Button House to (hopefully) leak a scandal involving a Tory MP Julian Fawcett.But Adam finds even bigger news and finds out stuff about himself by connecting with a guide he never knew he had.
Relationships: Adam Kenyon/Fergus Williams, The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first real fan fic.  
> Also I am British so if I make a reference to something that does not make since (ex: Article 1 of the Bill of Rights, Freedom of the Press, or dialing 911) please let me know.  
> Enjoy :)  
> PS: Do you ever write a fic late at night and then see it and notice all the errors in it? Happens to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Kenyon is driving to the location of a major story but gets a call from Fergus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Upon a Time... (#sorrynotsorry)

_ Don’t fuck this up Adam, Don’t you dare fuck this up.  _ Adam Kenyon thought to himself as he drove down an old country road on his way to, hopefully, a major story. 

Adam was only 20 years old but already landed a top internship at the Daily Mail, his original goal was to make it as a journalist there by 1995, but it was March 1993 and this assignment could make or break his career. 

“Ugh Christ,” Adam said reaching for his Motorola that just started ringing,  _ well maybe ringing was a nice easy to say it was blaring like a fucking fire alarm.  _

Adam put the brick up to his ear, “This is Adam Kenyon, intern at the Mail, Uni squash player, all-around clever chap, what do you need?”

“Do you really start every conversation like that, Adam? If so you are so fucking insane,” A dry voice said on the phone. 

“Thanks, Fergus,” Adam said to his best mate. Fergus and Adam met at university only two years ago at squash practice and are now roommates. 

“So what exactly are you doing Adam?” 

“Tracking down this one story. It’s well known that one of the Tories’ best spin MPs, Julian Fawcett, has a scandalous life. But apparently every Thursday night, he sneaks off with some lucky lady over to this old Tudor manor and does it. But I heard tonight he is going with a Labour MP Vikki Dia. If I could get Fawcett caught with his pants down and write a story about it I could get a secure job at the mail.”

“So you are taking pictures of porn basically?” 

“No, it’s not like that Fergus, I’m leaking a sex scandal that could end two prominent MPs careers.” 

“I don’t know Adam, I’ve heard about some politicians that sleep with the other party, and Number Ten feeds on that stuff, it’s basically a promotion to them.” 

“Yeah, but I need a story and I just can’t wait to see how Fawcett spins himself out of this. Watching Spin Doctors trying to fix their party's shit is the best thing ever. It has become my new favourite sport, Fergus.” 

“Okay, I see your point Adam, but how will the Labour party react?” 

“What do you mean, Vikki Dia is losing popularity by the hour, when this leaks nothing will save her, not even the Labour’s Screaming Bagpipes Spin Doctor, Malcolm Tucker can save her.”

Fergus thought for a moment, “Yeah, Adam, you are probably right. Say why don’t you join politics like me?” 

“Fergus, if you become an MP, I will be your advisor, but until then no thanks, I like my crappy job at the Mail.”

“Okay Adam, have fun taking creepy pictures of MPs, make sure you get nice shots of Julian’s milky thighs and…”

“Yeah, I’m going to stop you right there, I’ll call you later Fergus,” Adam said as he hung up. The reception was getting pretty bad; the call would have ended soon anyway. 

_Fergus is great_ Adam thought to himself, _I don’t get why all the other blokes out there can be like Fergus like he truly gets me, I could spend the rest of my life with him and…._ ** _Woah,_** **_Adam_** _! What the hell are you thinking about!?!_

Snapping back into reality, Adam turned into the manor “Button House.” Adam vaguely remembers that name but from what?

He sees two cars already parked there, Julian and Vikki. 

“This will be bloody brilliant,” Adam said to himself as he got out of his car and grabbed his camera and tape recorder.

While trying to ignore the antics in the house, The Captain looked out the window and saw a young man get out of the car and sneak on the grounds of the house. The Captain took a closer look at the man… well more of a young adult. He examined the stranger’s face very carefully. 

“Oh No,” The Captain said to himself, this was no stranger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is done  
> No idea when I will write the next chapter but it will include more of the Ghosts.  
> Thanks and feel free comment, I love hearing from you guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian arrives at Button house for his weekly... routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wow! Don't ask me why but writing resulted me in going into a Wikipedia rabbit hole. Also most of this chapter takes place during the same time as chapter one. Sorry this chapter is mainly background information but it's still worth a read.  
> Also I wrote this at like 1:00 a.m. while watching Death of Stalin so I have no idea how good this actually is.

“It’s the two carriages with the flashing lights. They ares heres again.” Mary yelled while pointing out the window. 

The other ghosts ran over to the window, paused for a moment, and let out a huge groan. 

Yep, he was back at his regular time with this week’s woman of the week. 

“Maybe this time he won’t...” Kitty piped up. 

“I like your optimism Kitty, but I don’t think this week will be any different,” Pat replied. 

“Yeah, ugly man comes in box, new girls comes in other box, they walk in together, go around the house and just do it,” Robin explained with a smile on his face. 

“He should at least talk to the maiden before they engage in the activity,” Thomas said as he peered out the window to get a glimpse out the window. “I think there are fewer and fewer women anyway; these last few girls are far from beauties.” 

“Does it matter?” Robin asked. “She can’t see you.”

“He’s not too much of a strong soldier either,” The Captain remarked. “Then again most you are not what I would call fit, okay Patrick when he is… and Thorne could… while Robin…” The Captain paused for a moment and saw the look of confusion and concern on his fellow Ghosts’ faces. Changing the subject he added, “But why though, why must they use this house for those activities?”

“Exactly!” Fanny yelled, finally someone was seeing the problem here. “Button House is a place for refined dinners and social gatherings, NOT to be a brothel for this filifth. Heather! Heather!” Fanny ran out of the room looking for Heather Button so she could fix what’s going on inside the house. 

“She’s already in bed, mate, and she can’t hear you” Pat yelled knowing it would never work; Fanny’s rant has become a staple of the Ghost’s Thursday routine. 

“This house belongs to one of my most loyal supporters,” Julian Fawcett bragged as he guided Vikki Dia around Button House.

“Does she live here?” Vikki asked.

“Yeah, but she is asleep and I use the room farthest from where she is, you won’t even know she is there.” 

Julian came upon that house a few months beforehand. He had been out partying like Charles II when some of he and some woman (Julian forgot what her name was, but she was a solid 9.5) stumbled upon this manor out in the middle of his constituency. He banged on the door and an elderly lady named Heather saw how wasted they were and took pity on Julian and the woman and let them stay the night. The next morning Julian thanked her and Heather told Julian if he ever needed something, he could come to Button house. One week later, Julian came back to Button House with a different woman and asked if he could spend the night; only this time he offered Heather a check for  £69. And he has been doing that every week ever since. 

It wasn’t long before other MPs figured out something was going on with Julian. Ever since he was elected it was well known that Julian was basically one of the sleaziest Tory MPs; and people started noting various women in the government who worked in proxy with Julian asking for directions for a Button House in West Horsley on Thursday and coming to work late on Fridays. But it had mainly been Tories or Civil Servants, until now. 

“And are you sure no one will find out?” Vikki asked.

“Don’t worry about the press, Nikki,” Julian said stroking Vikki’s shoulders. “I got someone to leak to the Times that Peter Mannion is having an affair with a researcher and they are doing it at the Savoy. So fancy, but we get this mansion that is older than the Queen Mother.” 

“Wait… Peter Mannion?” 

“Yes Peter Mannion.” 

“The Fisheries MP Wanker who did that Twix ad?” 

“That is the one,” Julian replied. “You are one smart bird Nikki, it’s a shame you are a member of the Labour Party.”

_ My name is not Nikki, it’s Vikki,  _ The Labour MP thought. She didn’t care too much, he does not really need her name. All her life Vikki had one thought, ‘Fuck the Tories,’ but this time she was going to fuck a tory, but to get information out of him. Some advisor have done it before and Number 10 loved it, so what’s the harm in her doing it;  _ I better not get any fucking messages from bloody Malcolm tonight, fuck it he will message me for some shit, but… nevermind, I’m going to fuck this Tory and learn all the Tories’ secrets.  _

“Now Nikki, let me tell you about a Bosinan Breakthrough.”

“Oh do you have some diplomatic informaiton about Bosina because I know they are having some sort of genocide?”

“Not really, I was going to show you a Bosian Breakthrough, it’s an act where I am pants less and you... “

“Hey Captain, the music club is about to start, Mary has a nice song about potatoes,” Pat said, walking over to the Captain, who was staring out a window.

“Oh um no thanks Patrick,” The Captain replied, clearing his throat. “Look there is another automobile parked out there.”

“Did he invite someone else?” 

“No, or I don’t think so. That other person is sneaking around taking photographs.”

“Oh okay, well if he comes in that will be fun, new person!” Pat clicked his tongue and walked about to the living room to finish hearing Mary’s acceptable performance. 

The Captain could slightly hear Mary going ‘Potato, Potato, Potato, Potato, Po-Tat-TOOOO!’ But the Captain had something far more important on his mind.

_ Ok stranger, even if you are the stranger who the hell are and why are you taking photographs?  _

“Maybe a taking pictures in a tree was not the best idea but I have my fucking evidence,” Adam said climbing down a tree. 

He started walking towards the front of the house and paused, “Should I?”

The young journalist just stood there for a moment.  _ Was he about to break into a house to take pictures of MPs having sex? _

He toggled the door knob. Unlocked.

“Fuck it, I’m going in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks if you read this, no idea when I will release chapter 3.  
> More fun cumming some (oops typo)  
> Feel free to say whatever in the comments  
> Also I just watched an episode of Dr. Who for the first time, do you want to see my reaction?  
> \- Oli


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam explores Button House while a certain Labour Spin Doctor is on his way to Button House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 3 is now out. Just a heads up, strong language in this chapter. Hope none of you liked Thatcher that much. Also I don't know that much about UK politics so if some parts of this are not 100% accuRATe, I'm sorry.

Adam took a deep breath and slowly walked into the house. He stepped in quietly and looked around at an array of old furniture.  
 _Oh Shit!_ It just hit him, _Somebody actually lives here, I’m invading someone’s house._  
He stopped for a moment, sat on a chair filled with cobwebs, and thought of a plan that might work.  
He would wait until the master of the house was awake and interview him or her asking if they knew that their MP was banging in the house.  
Adam had his evidence with the obscene pictures he got while dangling from a tree like a monkey but now he could get an interview.  
 _But… what if somebody from like the Guardian or the Times already got the story?_ Adam thought again. _Dammit, Adam stop being so bloody brilliant and overthinking everything! Screw It! Nobody is here, I’m going to stay and do this story._  
Adam looked around at all the vintage furniture laying around the house.  
 _Maybe I could explore this place and let the story thicken, Adam Kenyon: Pulitzer Prize Journalist, here I come._ Adam thought as he got out of the chair and examined the house.

“Is he’s sure everything's alrights?” Mary asked. Something was up, The Captain walked in and insisted that nobody leaves the common area until the night is over, almost everyone grew suspicious.  
“Humphrey’s not here,” Kitty said.  
“It doesn’t matter,” The Captain said. “He’s in the room where the chap with the built legs and the skimpy arms, not a fine soldier.”  
Everyone stared at The Captain with their usual _really this nonsense again, we already know_ face.   
“Anyway,” The Captain continued. “I was on watch tonight and if I see anything that will concern you, I will let you know, but for now let’s continue music club and have Thomas sing his two-hour reaction to Pride and Prejudice.  
“Yes!” Thomas said, doing a little dance as he got up to face his unimpressed audience. Thomas didn’t care; he's been waiting to share this reaction for a century and he’s more than happy to sing along to it.  
“Now if anybody leaves without my command there will be a thrashing,” The Captain ordered as marched off.  
“Lizzy grazing in the meadow sunset as she awaits her beloved Darcy to form a love so true as just time before she saw him as foe whom she could only loathe,” Thomas began as his fellow ghosts groaned in disgust. Even Fanny and Kitty were not excited. Fanny was alright with Jane Austen but not Thomas’ interpretation. Kitty was a sucker for romantic stories but she could not understand poetry at all.  
 _Glad they are distracted,_ The Captain thought. _They don’t need to be involved with any of this matter. He marched down to find the familiar intruder._

“You think I give a bloody fucking damn what the hell Steve Fleming thinks?” Malcolm Tucker yelled into his phone. “Listen to me you incapable dolphin scrotum, you tell Fleming, that he is a sorry MP who would make more success in American Television as a fucking psychologist, and that he is a bigger bitch than Thatcher. See you hell, Fuckity Bye.”  
“And that Jamie is how you end a phone call with some prick you don’t know,” Malcolm said as he put his brick of a phone away. Malcolm looked over at his… friend? Maybe not a friend, maybe a companion, probably a trainee who was driving him over to this Button House. Malcolm was only in his early 30s and was already helping someone else get into politics. Malcolm got into politics right after Thatcher was elected because someone had to stop that bitch. He didn’t mind that Thatcher was a woman; he supported women's rights and roles and has pushed for every law regarding improving the lives of women. But Thatcher was one lady he could not stand, just her economic policies were all messed up and she did not give a damn about the common citizen. To be honest, Malcolm is not 100% sure what his job was, he started as an advisor for Labour MPs in the Home department; but Malcolm gained a reputation of using spin, and profanity, and obscure threats, to clear the MPs name that he eventually became one of the main Labour Spin Doctors. Steve Fleming was the other Labour Spin Doctor, but unlike Steve, Malcolm was not an MP. Malcolm has never even run for office.  
Tonight's Labour MP victim, who needed Malcolm to clean up their shit was Vikki Dia. Malcolm was getting tired of Vikki fucking up. It seems like every fucking week he had scream his bloody Scottish lungs off at her and then quickly spin over to the journalists and make Vikki look like a sympathetic victim. But not today Malcolm thought with a growl under his breath. _Unless someone dies, I am not letting that fucking cunt get away with his horse crap, not fucking today. Tonight Vikki’s career is as dead as the Soviet Union._  
“I still can’t believe Vikki would do this,” Malcolm said scratching his head.  
“Why are you even fucking helping her?” Jamie asked him.  
“Because Jamie, Vikki represents the Labour party and when she goes down with her shit, the public will see it was the Labour party going down. And I cannot stand any more years with these slimy mouths, Thatcher worshiping, bollocks full Tories in charge. We need stronger Labour people. Although, we don’t want the Labour MPs to seem like the imcompetent little pricks that they are, we need the public’s trust. So to sum this shit up, I need to make sure the public can still trust the Labour Party even though I will make sure Vikki will resign within a month from now.”  
Jamie just popped his mouth and blinked for a long time.  
“I can’t fucking believe she, okay, not just Vikki but anybody would want to do this,” Malcolm groaned. “To be completely fucking honest, I see no pleasure in sex and why would people actual wan to…”  
Malcolm could see Jamie was getting a bit uncomfortable so he quickly changed the subject.  
“Okay let me most of if not all of the talking when we get there.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Jamie, while I find your quick rapid fire anger style amusing, sometimes you can be hard to stop and it only makes it worse. You can’t just yell and swear at any old bloke.”  
“I GET ANGRY QUICKLY?! REALLY MALCOLM, REALLY! WHO WAS THE ONE THAT WAS YELLING AT THE OTHER DRIVERS ON THE M25 UNTIL HIS BLOODY FUCKING THROAT WAS ACTUALLY BLEEDING. AND HE WASN’T EVEN DRIVING THE FUCKING CAR!”  
“THAT’S BECAUSE JAMIE IT WAS THE FUCKING M25. IT WAS DESIGNED BY A LITERAL FUCKING DEVIL. A DEVIL _WHO_ I MIGHT ADD MIGHT SEEM LIKE A GREAT DOCTOR BUT I WOULD MAKE A BETTER DOCTOR THAN HIM. THAT’S _WHO_. AND THAT’S WHY I WAS YELLING AT THOSE SAIL LIKE CUNTS ON THE M25!”  
“Okay Malcolm, I know you are trying to make a reference, but I literally have no idea what the fuck you are talking about,” said a freaked out Jamie as he slowly scooted back from the steering wheel.  
“Keep your bloody hands on the damn wheel!” barked Malcolm, he slowly calmed down and took out a roadmap that will take five minutes and three rants to fold back.. “Seven more miles we are almost there.”

“And Jane and Bingley sharing a love so pure and true that makes on believe in finding eternal happiness just to be struck,” Thomas continued as the other Ghosts were slowly falling asleep to his elongated monologue.  
 _Good, he won’t stop anytime soon,_ The Captain thought as he went downstairs to go check on the familiar face.  
Adam finished looking at the kitchen, nothing too interesting. Both him and Fergus cannot cook, they try to read a recipe but end messing up yelling at each other, quickly forgive each other and order Chinese take out.  
Okay, that was the entire first floor; pretty much a snooze fest, time to go upstairs and see if there is anything interesting, Adam thought as he climbed up the stairs.  
 _Oh Good Lord,_ The Captain thought as he saw the person walk up the stairs _He looks way too familiar, I can’t have the other ghosts find out about him. … I know!_  
“For King and Country,” Captain said to himself as he ran over to the other room. The Captain always says that phrase when he runs; it was a phrase his dear friend Havers taught him when they did their runs back in the war.  
“With a proposal filled with emotion, emotion, pure pure emotion,” Thorne continued, not caring that his audience was barely awake.  
“Robin, Robin, Robin,” The Captain whispered to the caveman on the couch.  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttt,” Robin whispered, trying not to disturb whatever was going on.  
“Can you help me with something?”  
“Fine, Whatever,” Robin mumbled, he was just happy to escape Thomas’ monologue.  
“Heartbreak, Despair, Hope? There was no clear mood for the situation,” Thomas continued.  
“Okay, Robin, I need you to go to a room that is on this floor and is from the other direction from the stairs,” The Captain ordered to a confused caveman. “Okay just go to an open room past the stairs and play with the lights until I say so.”  
Robin ran off to a room, allowing The Captain’s plan to work out perfectly.

Adam walked up the old stairs and saw a flickering light coming from a room.  
“Why not, some good evidence might be there,” Adam whispered.  
“Oh wow, he even sounds a bit like me,” The Captain said, then walked over to Robin. “Okay, Robin, thank you that’s enough, go back to the common rooms and DON’T LEAVE!”  
Robin nodded out of fear and The Captain escorted him, making sure Robin would not see the visitor.

The light stopped flickering in the room but Adam still went in, he closed the door and turned on the light, unknown he was being watched by a WWII ghost.  
Adam made a beeline to an empty desk, and examined it. The desk looked like it was from the 1940s and it looked like no one has touched it since.  
Adam slowly opened up one of the drawers of the desk.  
The Captain got an anxious rush. Only he has touched that desk before and he has not touched it since he died, let alone opened the drawer since his Havers left. The Captain got closer to the chap opening the drawer and looked over his shoulder.  
Adam took the items from the drawer.  
Thomas proclaimed his poem, “For there will be a few in a family who truly know of a love that is so rare, so special, so gay.”  
The Captain and Adam gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was something. Sorry about my weird references that only I understand.  
> Also I will be starting college up again next week so it will take some time for me to write the next few chapters.  
> PS: Do you want to hear all of Thomas's Pride and Prejudice Reaction Poem (It's about two hours of nonsense poetry)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed about The Captain and Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was not going to write this chapter until like maybe next week but (I guess it was last night) I got hired as a reporter for my college yearbook, so I felt a bit Adam Kenyon like and wanted to work more on this. So after playing a few rounds of Mario Kart, I wrote this thingy, and yeah as you can see I'm probably lacking brain cells right now and when I wrote this.  
> Also I find it funny how I wanted to do art and design but now I'm doing writing. (Also I did one year of newspaper last year in high school and I will link those at the end notes of this)  
> Now read this mess of a fic that I hope makes sense.

_I almost forgot about this_ The Captain thought to himself as a little tear went down his cheek.  
Adam kept looking at the pictures and the names that were written on the back of each one. The name of the captain in the pictures was so familiar, he knew he heard about it before. Adam glanced at the pictures of the captain and felt a rush of shock throughout his bones. In most of the pictures of the captain another man was with him, the two men in the pictures stood very close to each other and gave each other a certain look. But what startled Adam the most was how the captain looked. That captain looked just like Adam but way older (like 25 years older) and had a mustache and it looked like his hair was going gray, but other than that, Adam could have easily been that captain.  
Adam thought for a moment and studied the name of the captain. He kept repeating the name.  
“Where the fuck have I heard that name before!?” he whispered.  
“Good Lord, you don’t need to swear like that,” The Captain said as he stepped back from the confused and frustrated person, who kept on repeating the name he hasn't heard in a long time.  
“Oh my fucking god,” Adam quietly exclaimed as his face lit up. “I know who this person is.” Adam didn’t care that he wasn’t talking to an actual human, this was such a bombshell he had to get it out.  
“I had a great uncle who was a Captain in World War II, he was at someplace called Button House I believe, he died around the time the war was over, and everyone in my family says I look like him!”  
The Captain was speechless, this young man standing in the room was his part of his family, he has a family. Sure so far it’s only a great nephew who he saw but people still talk about him, he has not disappeared!  
“And judging by these pictures the rumors were right,” Adam continued with a smile on his face. “My great uncle was gay!”  
A small tear ran down The Captain’s cheek because according to this nephew the only rumors were positive, that he was a very cheerful and happy man, a strange rumor, but still rather better than hearing…  
“I can’t believe my uncle was a homosexual!”  
_And he said it. Is that how my family sees me as the uncle who participated in homosexual activities?_ All of The Captain’s hope fell. This nephew of his was going to hate him. Just the idea of a man loving another loving was disrespectful in society, especially in Fanny’s point of view. But why though? It’s not The Captain had a choice on which gender he prefers; he was just born that way. Just like how when he was alive the Captain would enjoy vanilla ice cream but could not stand chocolate ice cream, why can’t love to be that way. The Captain quickly got lost in his train of thought that he almost forgot his nephew was still rummaging through the old drawer.  
Adam kept digging in the drawer and tried to find every picture of his uncle. And once he found some of the pictures he would smile, especially at the ones with Havers. It was just two men having a gay old time during the war, and it made Adam feel warm and safe, a feeling Adam rarely gets.  
Adam had a few favorite pictures of his Uncle and Havers that he wanted to keep. One had them standing together in front of an audience and had a caption, ‘Modern Major General Sing-Off, (No Real Winner)’. Another picture had the two men standing next to each other holding a rifle and had the caption ‘pom, pom’. But Adam’s favorite was of his Uncle and Havers about to start what looked like a run or race and read “For King and Country.”  
“Gonna run over those bloody homophones, huh?” Adam chuckled, only realizing that he said the wrong word. “Homophobes I mean not homophones. About to run over some homophobes.”  
“If you were dead, I would thrash your bottom, sir!” The Captain said to his nephew, not only did his nephew say the wrong word, but what he said was very strange. Must be the new slang, that this old pigeon probably needed to learn.  
“Ugh who am I kidding,” Adam said releasing he was probably talking to an empty room, even though he felt a strange presence that he was not alone. He kept digging in the drawer and at the bottom found some notes, no letters. Letters that were addressed to Havers. Declarations of love.  
_Screw it._ Adam thought. There is something I need to say.  
“Umm… Hi. I know this sounds bloody stupid, but hi Uncle, it’s me, Adam, um Adam Kenyon, and I’m more like you than you think.”  
The Captain was intrigued as he moved closer to Adam to hear this story.

“Jamie, you stay in the car for now,” Malcolm said as Jamie pulled up to Button House. “I have no fucking idea, what is going to happen but I will page you if needed.”  
Malcolm huffed as he went to go find Vikki and put a stop to this.

“Just seeing those pictures of you and your Havers really set something off me,” Adam continued, unaware that the ghost of his uncle was actually listening to him. “And seeing all those unsent letters, it’s just, well umm…”  
The Captain got worried as he noticed Adam was starting to break in his sentences and tears rushed down his face.  
“All of those pictures of you and Havers, I see this special connection, I can see it with the look in your eyes in the smile on your face, Havers makes you feel loved and overfilled with emotions that no human being can put into fucking words; it’s just that strong of an emotion. And well there is someone who makes me feel the same way; my best mate Fergus. He can truly make me laugh and I could spend all day with him without getting bored. Every phone call we make is the best, and each meal we have together is always a delight. When I’m with Fergus my eyes light up and I smile as I’ve never smiled before. And I can not see myself getting that sort of feeling from any girl. For a while, I was questioning, but after seeing your letters and pictures I feel I can confirm that I am not straight. I am a homosexual. I am gay.”  
The Captain let off a cheery little smile, this nephew of his, Adam, was just like him, someone whom he could relate to. It’s a bloody shame Adam couldn’t see or hear him though.  
“And just seeing those unsent letters really struck me, like I have to do something,” Adam continued wiping the tears off his skin. “I need to tell Fergus that I am gay and that I love him more than a friend, in a romantic way and how I want to spend every day with him. But not in a marriage thing like that, I mean we are still students. But it is better that Fergus knows rather than me hiding this secret for all of eternity. I mean I was scared to tell him my feelings because of that whole Aids thing a few years ago, and it could ruin his political career and my job at the Mail. But worst of all, Fergus might not love me back. Listen, Uncle, I want you to know, I accept your feelings for this Havers and you are valid. I just hope that my family accepts me for who I am.”  
Adam looked down at the pictures all scattered on the desk.  
The Captain walked over to his nephew and tried to give him a ghost hug. He knew Adam could not feel, see or hear him but he needed it.  
“I accept you and your feelings are valid Adam,” The Captain whispered into Adam’s ear.  
Adam snuck some of the pictures and letters in his coat, he never had such an emotional connection to pictures before.  
“Go ahead Adam,” The Captain said, still with his arms around Adam. “You need those more than I do.”

“ORDERAH! ORDERAH! ORDERAH!” Julian screamed from the room he was in.  
“Did you hear something?” Kitty asked Pat who was still not asleep by Thomas’s poem.

Malcolm looked all around the first floor of the house and started to go upstairs, in hopes to find Vikki. Sure some parts of this were unethical but he had to do what he had to fucking do.

 _Oh Shit!_ Adam thought popping back into reality as he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. “I’m here to do a story, I need to get out of this room.”  
Adam and the Captain rushed out of the room only to find an angry-looking man in his 30s coming up the stairs. On the other side of the stairs was a worried woman with just a robe on followed by the swarm of ghosts.  
The frustrated man immediately started throwing insults at the woman so fast that the ghosts didn't even question why there was a younger version of The Captain lingering about.  
“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Malcolm shouted at Vikki. “If you thought your career was on the line before, just wait until now, Victoria fucking Dia, your time in politics is fucking over. What tiny part of that hollow brain of yours thought this would be a good idea!?”  
“Malcolm can you please listen to me,” Vikki begged.  
An elderly woman, Heather Button slowly walked over to see the commotion in her house.  
“Okay fine Vikki, tell away,” Malcolm said, not even caring at this point.  
“Julian is unconscious, he might be dead.”  
At that moment, everyone had the same thought and look on their face: Oh holy shit! Fuck No!  
Everyone except for Adam, because his story just got even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, exciting stuff coming soon.  
> Since the next few chapters are going to be a bit of a doozy and I am going back to college (so I might be busy), it will probably be at least two weeks until I write the next chapter, so this might be a good midway hiatus.  
> Also some newspaper writing I did last year: https://pwestpathfinder.com/staff_profile/olivia-bradshaw/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam comes up with a plan to make to help both him and Malcolm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you like this next chapter, this one I feel moves at a bit slower pace but it will probably speed up in the next chapters.

“Show me the body,” Malcolm whispered in an almost somber tone.  
Vikki led Malcolm and Adam to the room she was sleeping in.  
“What about the old woman?” Vikki asked.  
“I’m okay dear,” Heather said. “I’m going to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.” She looked at Adam, and with a wink said. “Maybe make something more.”  
“No! No thanks, ma’am, I’m fine. I will go inspect the body,” Adam said, troubling his words.  
“Okay then,” Heather said as she walked down the stairs. “Still got it, Heather, still got it.”  
No, you don’t Heather, Adam thought as he followed Malcolm and Vikki to the bedroom. 

“Ooohhh, comin’ too,” Robin said to the living humans as he hopped along following them.  
“Where do you think you are going, Robin?” The Captain asked, stopping Robin in his path.  
“To room, to see guy, dead guy, house very dull, this not,”  
“Tis he is right,” said Thomas. “This house lacks the amusements. “Perhaps this cock-sure’s matter might bring the much-desired drama to this very house.”  
“Get out me way bone man,” Mary said, pushing The Captain aside. “I wants to see all the fuss.”  
“Ohh, Kitty’s coming too,” sang Kitty skipping over to the room.  
“I mean, I think it might be of some importance if we see what happened,” Pat said to a disapproving Captain.  
“Well, I guess I should take a look too,” Fanny said.  
“Absolutely not Fanny,” The Captain said, trying to block the doorway. “We both know what is going on in there and we know you will be displeased.”  
“I believe this is still my house Captain and I can make the decisions,”  
“Fanny you know people in that room were having intercourse, out of wedlock, and the … chap will most likely not have any clothes on. Are you sure you want to see a naked man laying on the bed?”  
“I want to see what destruction is going on inside my house. Now if you excuse me, Captain.”  
The Captain watched as everyone walked over to the room where the affair happened. He thought for a moment and sighed, “Oh good lord, guess I should tend to this matter too, and see this man in nudity.” 

There he laid, a man in his 40s, wearing a white shirt, red tie, a blue blazer, and black shoes and socks, but no pants.  
The head of Humphrey laid on a dresser, first fazed over what he witnessed, but the head started to smile when he saw his fellow ghosts arrive, “Hey guys, glad you could make it, it sure was something in here.”  
Malcolm stared at the man. Malcolm thought he could be prepared for anything, funds embezzlement, assignation attempts, people coming out as homosexual. He knew what to say in cases of sex scandals or death, but not death at a sex scandal.  
“Oh, Vikki this bad, real bad, like giving arms to Iran and getting mad cow disease bad. This is it we are fucking ruined,” Malcolm said first somberly but his voice gradually got frustrated. “I’m being serious Vikki, from the looks of it, you can be put on trial for murder and your distract will forever be looked down and the Labour party will lose all public trust. By the next election, there will be no Labour members of parliament. It will be the rise of 3rd parties, all because you were a fucking selfish bloody skank who thought she could just twaddle in and fuck the nearest dimwitted Tory wanker she could find to help save her career that was close to being dead but instead ended up with a dead sex partner and a whole bollocks full of fucking scandals that I have to spin to make you look innocent. Vikki, I don’t give a fucking damn about you at all but what I do care about is the party and I can’t have one of its MPs being a cunt who fucked an MP of the opposition until he died. So thanks a whole fucking lot you useless fucking whorebag!”  
“He is definitely a disgrace,” Adam said looking at Julian. “I mean shoes on the bed while doing it, who in their right mind thinks that’s a good idea?”  
Malcolm stared at Adam, “Vikki, I’m going to speak with this bloke out in the hall,”  
Why do I smell burning? Malcolm thought as he walked into the hall.

“I hates it when they walked through us,” Mary coughed.  
“I still can’t believe that these…” Fanny yelled.  
“Kitty, could you take Fanny out for some fresh air?” The Captain ordered.  
“But I don’t need to go outside,” Kitty said.  
“Now Kitty,” The Captain said looking at Fanny.  
“Okay, fine, come on Lady B,” Kitty said, dragging the rambling woman out of the room.  
“Thanks, for that,” Humphrey said. “That woman really gives me a headache so…”  
“So I guess he won’t be visiting us anymore,” Pat said.  
“Tis jolly, I can’t stand him,” Mary said.  
“I agree,” said Thomas. “I would be more than pleased if he cock up one’s toes,”  
“Well that’s one way to put it,” Humphrey said. “That man had a fair share of toes and co…”  
“I mean if he dies,” Thomas said.  
“Yes a death here would be something,” The Captain said holding his breath.  
“Let’s not forget, if he does die it’s very possible he becomes a ghost, and we are stuck with him for eternity,” Humphrey said.  
“Oh no,” Pat said.  
“Will you excuse me for a moment?” The Captain said walking out to the hallway to find his nephew and an angry Scotsman. 

“I don’t fucking care that your uncle was a Captain here in WWII, the war is fucking over,” Malcolm said to Adam. “So who are you and why are you here, give me an honest answer.  
Adam thought for a moment, and breathed, “Okay fine, I’m an intern at the Daily Mail, and I was assigned to take pictures and report a story about Julian and Vikki’s sex scandal. The house was unlocked and I forgot people actually live here so yes I was trespassing on private property but so were you.”  
“I could still get you arrested though,” Malcolm said.  
“Listen I have a plan that could help both of us,” Adam said, trying to make peace.  
“Okay fine, but it better be good.”  
“Your goal is to make the Labour party look innocent, my goal is to be the first one to leak this story out. It’s 10:48 pm right now, and I have to get a story my editor by 2:30 am for it to get published in the morning paper. I could easily write this story in favour of the Labour Party and put all the blame on the Tories and have it done before my deadline, but I still need to conduct a few more interviews and I want to make sure he is actually dead. If Julian dies within the next hour, call 999, I will call some other reporters from the Mail so they can get some more details and I can leave and make sure this story gets out and your party looks innocent. And I will keep my mouth shut about you being here before he dies and you keep your mouth shut about me. If you agree to this, I could save not just your reputation but your party’s too. What do you say?”  
Nice planning young Adam, The Captain thought as he saw the two men shake hands.

“Malcolm, feel his wrist,” Vikki said as Malcolm and Adam walked in.  
Malcolm grabbed Julian’s wrist, “Still a pulse,” he grumbled. “But it’s slow, he doesn’t have much…”  
“What?” Vikki asked.  
“It stopped,” Malcolm said, setting down Julian’s wrist. “The blood pulse stopped. I’m not a doctor, but I think it’s safe to say Julian Fawcett is dead.”

The ghosts watched as a spirit arose from the lifeless body. The ghosts froze and watched the man.  
The Captain felt a rush in him, as the worst has come.  
“Was there some kind of party here?” Julian asked. “And where are my trousers?”  
“He's staying,” Robin said with a yawn.  
“Don’t go to sleep yet Robin,” The Captain said. “I fear this night is far from over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did make a Ghosts fan Groupchat link here: https://groupme.com/join_group/65264178/bBOC2Fmf  
> And I am back on Discord (I'm Oli 2o2o) 
> 
> I still don't have a schedule for updating but I think I will try to update every week. So hopefully next week we get see some of the chaos after Julian's death.  
> -Oli


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam interviews Malcolm and Vicki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter will be a bit different, Adam is recording an interview with Malcolm and Vicki, so it will be only dialogue. And as we learned before, ghosts cannot be heard from recording so no ghosts are in this chapter, don't worry the next chapter will be the ghosts point of view.  
> And sorry this took so long for me to write like what I said college can be hard and then I get these bursts to write other fics as well.

Adam: Okay this is Adam Kenyon recording this conversation in the kitchen of Button House right after the death of MP Julian Fawcett and with me I have  
Vicki: Victoria Dia, MP  
Malcolm: Malcolm Tucker, I don’t know what the fuck my job is  
Adam: Okay I will put Malcolm as angry Scottsman who works for the opposition  
Malcolm: Close enough  
Adam: So Vicki why did you come over tonight?  
Vicki: For reasons, I do not feel comfortable being published.  
Malcolm: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK VICKI! If you did not want this to be published why did you do it?  
Vicki: I wanted it to be a secret Malcolm. But also have some people find out.  
Malcolm: How the bloody how would work?  
Vicki: I don’t know, I’ve heard of advisors doing it with the opposition and getting into number 10.  
Malcolm: See Vicki that is the difference, they were advisors who slept around. Scrummy little clean slate advisor, while you Vicki, you are an MP whose career is already on the line, doing this would end you, torment you.  
Adam: Okay, go on, tell me more about what happened, but nothing too in detail.  
Vicki: Fawcett talked to me after a session on Monday and devised what he believed would be a good plan for us doing it.  
Adam: And???  
Vicki: I agreed, he gave me the directions and told me the time, he did not want us to be in the same car and he insisted I eat before I met him.  
Adam: In other words, he did not want to be seen with?  
Vicki: That is probably correct  
Adam: Do you think he cared about no  
Vicki: No not at all. He didn’t even know my name he kept on calling me ‘Nicki’  
Malcolm: I wonder if a Nicki would make a better bloody MP than you, you worthless bitch.  
Adam: Moving on… Were you aware that Fawcett had a wife and child at home?  
Vicki: No  
Malcolm: Stop this fucking recording you wanker.  
Adam: Why?  
Malcolm: Because you are making Julian the fucking victim  
Adam: No I’m not besides the fucker is already dead  
Malcolm: If you are going to record the story, record it my way.  
Adam: Fine Malcolm spill it out.  
Malcolm: What really happened was Fawcett was a sleazy, corrupt politician who bribed an elderly woman to let him have sex in his house with a different woman every week, leaving behind his own wife and child. And tonight he died from unknown consequences but he was not bloody murdered, and the person with whom he had the affair wishes to remain anonymous. There’s your story newsboy, go plaster it on all the fucking papers.  
Adam: Okay, but we need to get some more detail.  
Malcolm: This was not part of the plan.  
Vicki: Did you hear the door open? Shit someone is coming.  
Malcolm: Shit! I forgot about Jamie,  
Adam: Who’s this Jame?  
Malcolm: Someone I work with.  
Vicki: Don’t you two share a one-bedroom flat?  
Malcolm: That is not important right now.  
Adam: I’m still recording this.  
Malcolm: Bollocks (quietly) London rent is expensive and I have a pull-out couch.  
Adam: Okay, brilliant  
Malcolm: Jamie so there has been a death.  
Jamie: A WHAAAAAHHHTTTT???  
Malcolm: Julian is dead.  
Jamie: How, just how, how the fuck could he die like what type of fucking joke is this?  
Vicki: We are not joking, I was there when he died.  
Jamie: Do you understand how fucking screwed we are?  
Adam: Well if you are talking about getting screwed…  
Malcolm: Really Prick? You think now is a good time to be laying a cheap tin can joke? I have you know that…  
Adam: No, no, no, Malcolm I can still bloody change this story and make it look like your party has an MP who is a murderous slut or if we remain calm I can still make Julain look like the sleazy wanker who died doing it. And I shall remind you I am recording this?  
Malcolm: For reference which party do you support?  
Adam: Oh neither, both of the main parties are complete shit, I vote Liberal Democrat.  
Vicki: Okay, here I will tell you what happened in the bedroom but could we go in private and could you stop recording for some parts?  
Jamie: Vicki, listen you are an MP you don’t get any bloody privacy.  
Adam: Deal  
Jamie: What the actual fu…?  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this fun twist on this chapter, I will try to write the next chapter soon, but I don't know when, anyway I love to hear your thoughts on this.  
> -O


End file.
